This invention relates to the field of wind protection systems for structures, and more particularly, to a remotely activatable system having a flexible covering attached to extendable poles, and cables attached to the covering and running to and over those poles, so that the covering can be pulled over the structure to cover it like a tent.
It is well known that one of the best ways to prevent an object from being blown away is to tie it down, whether the invention is a trash can, a tent or a trailer. The tie-down, be it rope or cable, must be secured to a more stable object, such as a rock or tree, by means of a stake or a weight, or have one or more ends of the rope or cable buried in the earth. Strong netting which is restrained by tie downs can also so be used to further protect the structure and any objects within the structure from wind damage.
Other means for protection for structures include fastening rigid sheets of materials, such as plywood, to structurally vulnerable portions of the structure, such as windows and doors. There are two major problems with either of these approaches to wind protection. First, the coverings are time-consuming to erect, and therefore must be erected well in advance of a projected storm. Secondly, the owner or manager of the structure in question must be there personally to erect such a system, or he or she must have someone who will be able to personally erect the protection. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a remotely activatable wind protection system for a structure, which can speedily be erected when the need for wind protection for the structure becomes apparent.
The present invention is an inter-related system made up of a flexible netting covering attached to cables which can be pulled over extendible poles and that can be remotely and activated to form a secure tent like covering over a structure. Pneumatically telescoping poles are placed at ends of the structure. The cables, when extended by the poles, pull the netting over the structure to form a tent like framework covering the structure. The flexible fabric covering is stored underground on a reel when not in use. In use, the covering is extended along and between the cables, forming a strong and protective tent over the structure. All components are anchored into the ground. A video camera and computer controller monitor and activate computer controlled machinery to position and retract the protection system.